Nur ein schlichter Hobbit übersetzt von Cúthalion
by jodancingtree
Summary: Eine absolut bezaubernde Geschichte, die den Beginn der legendären Freundschaft zwischen Frodo Beutlin und Sam Gamdschie beschreibt.
1. Veränderungen

Veränderungen 

Der Ohm war übel gelaunt. Teilweise lag es am Wetter – ein später Frühlingsfrost hatte die Obstblüte überall im Auenland zerstört – und das Angebot an Pfirsichen würde in diesem Sommer knapp ausfallen. Der Frühling war kalt geblieben, bewölkt, aber nicht regnerisch, und jetzt war über Nacht ein zweiter Frost gekommen.

Der Ohm paffte missvergnügt eine Pfeife und untersuchte sein übel zugerichtetes Erdbeerfeld. Fast 1000 Meter im Quadrat mit erstklassigen Setzlingen, der Stolz seines Herzens. Er bückte sich und pflückte eine der Blüten, einen fünfblättrigen Stern, gelb in der Mitte. Das Gelb war mit dunklen Flecken verunstaltet, trauriges Zeugnis einer abgestorbenen Pflanze.

Diesen Juni würde es keine Erdbeeren für den Markt geben, und auch keine Törtchen zum Tee. Vielleicht würde er ein paar Beeren retten können, dort, wo die Blüten von den Blättern geschützt worden waren. Genug vielleicht, um ein Körbchen für Herrn Bilbo zu füllen, und Beeren mochte Herr Bilbo wirklich. Aber der Verlust des Marktgeldes würde weh tun, gar keine Frage. Die Haushaltskasse der Gamdschies konnte das jährliche Zusatz-Einkommen kaum entbehren.

„Sam!" schrie der Ohm. „Komm her, du junger Faulpelz!"

Sam kam hinter der Ecke des Gartenschuppens zum Vorschein, eine Hacke über der Schulter.

„Bin schon da, Ohm. Ich wollte gerade rauf nach Beutelsend, die Kartoffeln aufhäufeln." Er kam neben seinem Vater zum Stehen und nahm mit einem Blick das Erdbeerfeld in sich auf, dessen befleckte Blüten eine deutliche Sprache sprachen. „Oh." sagte er. „Der Frost hat sie erwischt."

„Ja, der Frost hat sie erwischt, du bist ja wohl Gärtner genug, um das zu sehen, oder?" Die Stimme des Ohms war bitter. „Jetzt schau zu, dass du auch Gärtner genug bist, um Herrn Bilbo diesen Sommer über zufrieden zu stellen! Vermassel die Arbeit nicht – jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr jeden Tag hinter dir stehe und aufpasse, dass du's richtig machst!"

Sam zuckte leicht zusammen bei seinem Tonfall, aber der Ohm war zu aufgewühlt, um es zu merken. Er paffte heftig an seiner Pfeife, stellte angewidert fest, dass sie ausgegangen war und stopfte sie in seine Tasche.

„Also, dann mach voran!" sagte er. „Es reicht nicht, wenn du erst zur Mittagszeit dort ankommst, mein Junge. Besser du führst dich gut in Beutelsend, jetzt, wo du dort die Verantwortung hast. Wir brauchen das Geld, und das ist eine Tatsache."

Der Ohm humpelte an den ruinierten Erdbeeren vorbei und verschwand im Gartenschuppen. Sam starrte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Die Beeren zu verlieren war ein böser Schlag, und nicht nur des Einkommens wegen, wie Sam dachte, sondern auch irgendwie ein Schlag gegen des Ohm's Stolz. Jetzt, wo sein Vater sozusagen im Ruhestand war und den Garten von Beutelsend seiner Obhut überlassen hatte, hatte Sam auf das Erdbeerfeld gezählt, um dem Ohm etwas zu tun zu geben. Etwas, das ganz allein ihm gehörte, jetzt, da er nicht mehr der leitende Gärtner bei Herrn Bilbo war.

Sam ging weiter den Hügel hinauf, und seine Gedanken wandten sich dem Garten von Beutelsend zu. Er dachte, dass er sich dort gut machen würde. Na ja, schließlich hatte der Ohm ihm alles beigebracht! Er lachte innerlich. Wenn ihn_ das nicht zu einem Gärtner machte, dann auch sonst nichts. Er war zwar noch jung dafür, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Knapp einundzwanzig... man hätte ihm in diesem Alter kaum so viel Verantwortung übertragen, wenn der Rheumatismus des Ohms nicht so schlimm geworden wäre, dass er nicht länger zurechtkam._

Und selbst angesichts dieser Lage war es Frodo gewesen, der ihm die Arbeit verschafft hatte; Bilbo hatte ihm das selbst gesagt. Eines Tages im Februar hatte er Sam ins Empfangszimmer von Beutelsend gerufen, als dieser eigentlich gerade draußen die Apfelbäume beschneiden sollte.

„Sam, Junge, ich hab ein Wort mit dir zu reden." sagte er. Er hatte unbehaglich ausgesehen, wie er da an seinem großen Tisch saß und seine Pfeife reinigte, ohne Sam anzusehen. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen hier ein paar Änderungen vornehmen. Dein Vater... also, er hat feine Arbeit im Garten geleistet, wirklich feine Arbeit. Aber seine Gesundheit ist nicht mehr, was sie mal war, das weißt du."

Sam hatte auf der Kante seines Stuhles gehockt, und die Besorgnis ließ ihn trotz des hellen Feuers im Kamin erschaudern. Es war nur zu wahr, dass der Ohm sein Alter spürte. Genau in dieser Minute war er zu Hause, einen heißen, in Flanell gewickelten Speckstein gegen seinen schmerzenden Rücken gedrückt. Sam hatte allein im Obstgarten gearbeitet, als Bilbo ihn hereingerufen hatte. Aber das hier – das klang nach schlechten Nachrichten für die Gamdschies, kein Zweifel.

Herr Bilbo hatte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick bedacht. „Sam, ich kenne dich, seit du auf der Welt bist, und du warst immer ein ehrlicher Junge... Deshalb frage ich dich jetzt folgendes: Kommst du allein mit dem Garten zurecht? Denn für mich scheint es klar zu sein, dass der Ohm nicht mehr weitermachen kann." Er schüttelte den Kopf, füllte sorgfältig Tabak in seine Pfeife und stopfte ihn fest. „Ich fürchte, der alte Mann bringt sich noch um bei dem Versuch, und das würde ich mir nie verzeihen. Ich dachte, du würdest die Arbeit von ihm übernehmen, wenn er in den Ruhestand geht, aber ich glaubte, wir hätten noch ein paar Jahre bis dahin."

Sam hatte sich nervös geräuspert. „Ich kann das tun, Herr." Er schaute Herrn Bilbo in die Augen und wünschte sich, er könnte die richtigen Worte finden für etwas, wovon er wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. „Ich bin verlässlich Herr, auch wenn ich jung bin. Du kannst auf mich zählen, Herr Bilbo."

Und Bilbo schien zu verstehen. „Also gut, Sam, wir lassen es auf einen Versuch ankommen." Er lachte ein wenig reumütig. „In Wirklichkeit habe ich in dieser Sache wenig zu sagen, fürchte ich. Frodo hat darauf bestanden, dass du deine Chance bekommst. Er ist mir fast an die Kehle gegangen, als ich sagte, du wärest zu jung und wir müssten nach jemand anderem suchen."

Dann war er aufgestanden und hatte eine Hand ausgestreckt. „Du hast einen guten Freund in Herrn Frodo, Junge. Du solltest ihn nicht enttäuschen."

„Nein Herr. Das werd' ich nicht, Herr!"

Und so hatte Sam den Garten von Beutelsend übernommen. Ein paar Abende später war er im _Grünen Drachen in Herrn Frodo hineingerannt und hatte versucht, ihm zu danken, aber Frodo lachte bloß und gab ihm ein Bier aus. „Du wirst das großartig machen, Sam, gar kein Zweifel. Und die alte Höhle wäre nicht mehr die selbe, ohne dass du irgendwo draußen herumwerkelst."_

Jetzt, drei Monate später, fühlte Sam, dass er seine Aufgabe im Griff hatte. Alles in allem war es ja auch nur das, was er schon immer tat, seit er sich als kleiner Bengel an die Fersen des Ohms geheftet hatte. Er hatte das Gärtnern im Blut, und er grub um und pflanzte, veredelte das Gemüse und schnitt die Rosen zurück, mit geschickter Hand und erfüllt von tiefer Befriedigung. Tatsächlich war es fast zu leicht. Er fing schon an, nach Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten für den Garten Ausschau zu halten.

Beutelsend war schon immer die größte Sehenswürdigkeit in Hobbingen gewesen. Trotzdem konnte man ein paar Neuerungen einführen... alles ein bisschen auf Vordermann bringen. Das Bewässerungssystem in Grünholm zum Beispiel, von dem er gehört hatte. Er hatte es noch nicht selbst gesehen, aber es klang wie eine gute Idee. Beutelsend hatte einen guten, tiefen Brunnen mit genügend Wasser darin, um den Garten selbst während einer Trockenheit gedeihen zu lassen. Und das wäre auch nicht so eine Verschwendung, wie das Wasser ständig aus den Eimern zu verschütten. Nicht, dass er mit einer Trockenheit rechnete; es war einfach eine gute Idee.


	2. Der Kampf

Der Kampf 

Der Juni kam und das Wetter wurde heiß. Jeder Tag war schön ohne jede Aussicht auf Regen, und die Kinder von Hobbingen spielten draußen in der Sonne, bis sie so braun waren wie Röstbrot. Aber als eine regenlose Woche der anderen folgte, fingen die Gärten von Hobbingen an zu vertrocknen.

Das Erdbeerfeld des Ohms, schon vom Frost strapaziert, war ein beklagenswerter Anblick. Die Pflanzen waren kümmerlich und gelb, und die wenigen Blüten, die überlebt hatten, brachten bitter schmeckende Beeren von Erbsengröße hervor. Trotzdem versuchte der Ohm, welche für Bilbo zu pflücken, aber nachdem er eine der Beeren gekostet hatte, schleuderte er den Korb zu Boden und ging hinunter zum Wirtshaus, wo er sich hinter seinem Bierhumpen verkroch und mit niemandem mehr redete.

In Beutelsend schleppte Sam eimerweise Wasser zu den Blumenbeeten und dem Gemüseacker, bis selbst sein starker, junger Rücken nachts weh tat. Aber trotz all seiner hartnäckigen Ausdauer konnte er nicht genug Wasser herantragen, um den Rosengarten frisch zu halten, oder die Himbeeren, oder die blühenden Hecken. Sie begannen staubig auszusehen und ihre Blätter wurden so trocken, dass sie in der heißen Brise raschelten, als wäre es Herbst. Überall im Auenland verdorrten die Felder und die Gärten welkten in der Hitze, und das Wetter war überall das Hauptgesprächsthema.

An einem Juniabend, als die Luft bei Sonnenuntergang immer noch so heiß und drückend war wie am Mittag, ging Sam zum Hof der Kattuns hinunter, um seine Schwester zu besuchen. Seit ihre Mutter vor ein paar Jahren gestorben war, verbrachte Marigold jeden Sommer hier auf dem Hof. Sie war nur ein Jahr jünger als Rose Kattun, und die Mädchen lernten von Rosies tüchtiger Mutter Nähen und Spinnen, Buttern und Käse machen. Mittlerweile war Marigold geschickt genug, um über ihren Lebensunterhalt hinaus ein wenig Geld zu verdienen, und beide Familien waren überaus zufrieden mit dieser Vereinbarung.

Sam kam den langen Weg zum Hof hinunter und fand die Familie im Aufruhr. Rose kniete laut weinend im Staub und beugte sich über etwas, das sie in ihrem Schoß wiegte. Marigold flatterte um sie herum und versuchte, sie zu trösten, aber sie weinte selbst heftig. Selbst durch das schmuddelige Gesicht des jüngsten Jungen, Nibs, zogen sich Tränenspuren. Allerdings weinte er nicht mehr, sondern stand mit blitzenden Augen einem großen jungen Hobbit gegenüber, der grinsend an der Scheunenwand herumlümmelte, während eine Steinschleuder von seiner Hand herunterhing.

„Hallo, was ist denn hier los?" wollte Sam wissen. Er ging zuerst zu Rose, kauerte sich neben sie und legte eine tröstende Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Was ist denn, Rosie?"

Rose weinte nur noch stärker, aber Nibs antwortete mit schriller Stimme. „Es ist dieser Timm Sandigmann da, er hat ihre zahme Taube umgebracht, die sie letzten Winter vor der Katze gerettet hat! Und auch noch _mit Absicht!"_

„Natürlich mit Absicht!" Timm lachte johlend. „Tauben sind Wildvögel, sie geben eine gute Pastete. Die hier will ich zum Abendessen haben... jedenfalls, wenn diese dämlichen Hemdenmätze mit der Flennerei aufhören."

Entrüstung brachte Sam auf die Beine. „Du bist auf diesen Hof gekommen, um dir eine zahme Taube zum Abendessen zu schießen? Während es im Wald nur so von Tauben wimmelt?"

Timms Grinsen wurde leicht unsicher angesichts der Verachtung in Sams Stimme, aber er hielt die Stellung. „Tauben sind Tauben, egal, wo man sie findet. Das sind Wildvögel und sind es immer gewesen. Du hast selber schon Taubenpastete gegessen, Sam, jetzt tu nicht so, als ob das nicht stimmt!"

„Aber nicht von einem zahmen Vogel, der jemand anderem gehört! Wo ist dein Vater, Nibs? Es ist seine Sache, sich darum zu kümmern."

„Papa ist auf den Markt nach Froschmoorstetten gegangen, mit Mama und den anderen. Bloß wir sind zu Hause, um das Vieh zu füttern und zu melken."

Sam betrachtete Timm voller Abscheu. „Und ich nehme an, das hast du gewusst, als du gekommen bist, um auf einem Bauernhof zahme Tauben zu jagen."

Timm stieß sich von der Scheunenwand ab und näherte sich Rose.

„Warum vergisst du die ganze Sache nicht einfach, Sam? Der Vogel ist tot, und ich nehme ihn jetzt zum Abendessen mit. Los, Rose, gib ihn her!"

Rose stieß einen Schrei aus, sprang auf und wich vor Timm zurück, die Taube an ihr Herz gedrückt. Marigold warf sich dazwischen und versuchte, den gewalttätigen Jungen von ihrer Freundin wegzustoßen, aber Timm erwischte sie am Arm und schleuderte sie aus dem Weg. Ihr eigener Schwung ließ sie gegen Nibs krachen, und beide polterten zu Boden. Timm ignorierte die weinenden Kinder und streckte die Hand aus, um Rose die Taube abzunehmen.

Sam bekam ihn am Kragen zu fassen und wirbelte ihn herum. „Das reicht jetzt, du großer Rüpel! Leg dich mit jemandem an, der besser zu deiner Größe passt!"

Timm überragte Sam um fast einen Kopf, und er lachte ihm ins Gesicht, während er sich auf ihn stürzte. Aber er hatte nicht mit der Stärke gerechnet, die Sam in den Jahren voll schwerer Gartenarbeit entwickelt hatte, und er fand schnell heraus, dass der junge Hobbit mehr war, als er verkraften konnte. Sams Zorn befeuerte ihn zusätzlich, und binnen weniger Minuten hatte Timm genug, blies zum Rückzug und rannte den Weg hinunter.

Bis die arme, tote Taube mit allen Ehren und vielen Tränen zu Grabe getragen worden war, hatte sich die Dunkelheit herabgesenkt. Sam versammelte die Kleinen in Haus und ließ sie sich waschen, während er in der Küche herumfuhrwerkte, um etwas Essbares für sie zu finden. Sie saßen immer noch um den Tisch, als der Bauernkarren auf den Hof ratterte und den Rest der Familie ankündigte.

Bauer Kattun schaute besorgt, als er die Geschichte zu hören bekam.

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich froh darüber bin, wie du ihm den Kopf zurechtgesetzt hast. Timm ist ein Raufbold und ein Feigling, und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht selbst hier war, um es mit ihm aufzunehmen. Jawohl, und jetzt wird er sich an dir rächen, oder ich will nicht Tom Kattun heißen."

Sam grinste. „Wir können das wiederholen, wann immer er will, Herr Kattun."

Der Bauer verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bezweifle, dass er genügend Mumm für eine zweite Runde hat, Sam. Er wird sich etwas Hinterhältiges ausdenken, um dir die Prügel heimzuzahlen. Pass besser auf, wen du im Rücken hast, Junge."

Sam lachte.


	3. Sams großartige Idee

Ende Juni nahm sich Sam einen Tag frei und machte sich auf den langen Weg nach Grünholm. Er wollte das neue Bewässerungssystem selbst in Augenschein nehmen. Im Frühling hatte es sich wie eine interessante Neuerung angehört, aber während die Trockenheit anhielt, fing es an, wie die Rettung des Gartens von Beutelsend auszusehen. Und wenn es in Beutelsend funktionierte, ließ ihn der Ohm vielleicht auch eines in seinem Erdbeerfeld anlegen.

Der bewässerte Garten in Grünholm stand in voller Blüte, im Gegensatz zu der verdorrten Landschaft, durch die Sam den ganzen Morgen gewandert war. Der Besitzer war ein Hobbit in den mittleren Jahren, der den größten Teil seines Lebens damit zugebracht hatte, „Erfindungen" auszutüfteln – zum Befremden seiner Nachbarn. Er war entzückt, endlich einmal einen wohlwollenden Zuhörer zu haben und erklärte Sam bis in die kleinste Einzelheit, wie seine „Sickeranlage" funktionierte. Als er sich an diesem Abend auf den Heimweg machte, was Sam Feuer und Flamme dafür, sie in Beutelsend auszuprobieren.

Wie vorauszusehen war, strafte ihn der Ohm mit Verachtung. „Erzähl mir nicht so'n Zeug, Faulpelz! Zu träge, Wassereimer zu schleppen, das ist dein Problem! Wasser in Röhren durch alle Gartenbeete fließen zu lassen, das hab ich noch nie gehört! Lauter Albernheiten, so was –_ ein Narr denkt sich's aus, ein anderer fängt es an!"_

Er saß auf der Bank neben der Vordertür, ein nasses Handtuch um den Hals gewickelt, die Füße in einen Wasserkübel getaucht. Selbst nach Sonnenuntergang war die Luft noch stickig. „Ein Döskopf, das ist's, was du bist, Sam Gamdschie. Aber eine solche Narretei bringst du niemals durch bei Herrn Bilbo!"

Bilbo allerdings lauschte mit Interesse, als Sam ihm die Idee vorstellte. „Nun, Junge, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich das verstehe: die Rohre laufen die Gartenbeete entlang, und das Wasser sickert durch kleine Löcher? Wie kontrollierst du den Wasserfluss und hältst ihn davon ab, die Beete zu überfluten?"

„Also, schau mal, Herr Bilbo, es ist wie ein schräger Zulauf. Jedes Rohr hat ein kleines Ventil, und wenn das Ventil geschlossen ist, dringt kein Wasser mehr durch. Du machst es nur auf, wenn du willst, dass Wasser an die Pflanzen kommt."

Sie standen im Garten und Bilbo befingerte die dürren Blätter seines Lieblingsbusches mit _Stolz des Westens-Rosen. Er hatte früher in diesem Sommer Hunderte von Knospen angesetzt, aber die Trockenheit hatte alles zunichte gemacht. Die Knospen waren jetzt verschrumpelt und hingen schlaff an brüchigen Stängeln. Wenn es weiter so trocken blieb, ging der Busch vielleicht auch noch ein... Bilbo wanderte im Rosengarten herum, befühlte Blätter und knipste trockene Zweige ab. Die Büsche waren alle in schlechtem Zustand._

Als er dorthin zurückkam, wo Sam stand und auf ihn wartete, hatte er sich entschieden. „Fang an, Sam. Lass uns deine Bewässerungsanlage ausprobieren – und zuerst verlegst du sie im Rosengarten."

Es war das Gesprächsthema in Hobbingen für den ganzen nächsten Monat. Ein paar wenige Leute sahen den Vorteil der Idee, aber allgemein hielt sich die Meinung, dass dies nur ein weiteres Beispiel wäre für Bilbos wohlbekannte Schrulligkeit.

„Mehr Geld als Verstand, das isses, was er hat." meinte der Alte Eichler, an den Ohm gewandt, als sie eines Abends über ihren Krügen im _Efeubusch_ saßen.

Der Ohm schnaubte. Es ging ihm gegen den Strich, Herrn Bilbo zu kritisieren, aber immerhin sagte er mürrisch: „Ich hätt' nie geglaubt, dass Sam ihm die Sache aufschwatzt."

Die Bemerkung machte natürlich die Runde, und sie bestärkte die meisten Leute noch in dem Glauben, dass Bilbo zu guter Letzt völlig übergeschnappt war. Sam Gamdschie als Gärtner einzusetzen, jung wie er war, das war schon schlimm genug. Ihm aber zu erlauben, eine derartig unerhörte Neuerung einzuführen, schien Beweis genug für Bilbos völligen geistigen Zusammenbruch.

Sam selbst war begierig darauf, jedem die neue Anlage zu erklären, der bereit war, ihm zuzuhören. Er hing im Laden des Hufschmiedes herum und redete ununterbrochen, während die langen Rohre gemacht wurden, und der geplagte Schmied stellte sie in Rekordzeit fertig, um ihn endlich loszuwerden. Er schaffte sie in einem geliehenen Karren nach Beutelsend, verfolgt von einem Großteil der Hobbinger und Wasserauer Jugend; sie versuchten, sich eines der Rohre zu schnappen, um es als Tröte zu benutzen.

Als es endlich soweit war, dass er die Anlage im Garten verlegte, hatte er einen stetigen Strom von Zuschauern, so dass er sich zuletzt wie die Hauptattraktion des Mittsommerjahrmarktes vorkam. Zu seiner Überraschung tauchte sogar Timm Sandigmann auf, um zuzusehen, wie er die Röhren um den Smial herum verteilte und am Brunnenzulauf festhakte. Sam hatte die Warnung von Bauer Kattun nach der Sache mit Rosies Taube noch in den Ohren; er behielt Timm scharf im Auge und überprüfte den Garten sorgfältig, nachdem er gegangen war. Aber es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein und er entschied, dass Timm einfach bloß neugierig gewesen war, genau wie der Rest der Nachbarschaft.

Noch vor Ende Juli war alles an Ort und Stelle. Sam öffnete den ersten Satz Ventile und schickte das Wasser auf den Weg in den Rosengarten. Bilbo und Frodo waren in diesem großen Moment anwesend, und Sam war stolz (und heimlich erleichtert) als alles genau so funktionierte, wie er es vorhergesagt hatte. Die trockene Erde um die Büsche herum wurde von der Feuchtigkeit dunkel und weich, und Sam glaubte geradezu sehen zu können, wie die Rosen das lebensspendende Wasser aufsogen.

„Sehr gut, Sam." sagte Bilbo. „Komm rein und lass uns etwas trinken."

Sie gingen in die Küche, und Bilbo öffnete feierlich eine Flasche _Alten Wingert._ Sams Augen weiteten sich, als er die Aufschrift sah, aber Bilbo füllte sein Glas mit ziemlichem Trara und mit den Worten: „Es ist ein großer Tag, an dem meine Rosen vor der Trockenheit gerettet wurden, und nur mit dem besten Wein darf darauf angestoßen werden. Auf den Garten!"

„Und auf den Gärtner!" fügte Frodo lachend und mit einem Seitenblick auf Sam hinzu.

Sam errötete und leerte sein Glas. „Ich mach mich lieber wieder an die Arbeit. Schön' Dank auch, Herr Bilbo."

Während der nächsten paar Tage begann der Garten aufzuleben, während die Rohre das Wasser in jeden Winkel trugen. Bis Mitte August hatten mehrere der späten Rosen neue Knospen angesetzt, und Bilbo ging jeden Abend herum und schnitt ein paar für seine Vasen ab. Nun erblühte der gesamte Garten, und Hobbits fanden sich sogar aus zehn Meilen weit entfernten Dörfern ein, um das Wunder zu sehen.

Natürlich gab es auch einige Eifersucht. Die Trockenheit hielt an, und für Leute, deren Gartenerde in der Hitze aufbrach, war es hart, den Anblick von einem Beutelsend zu „genießen", das von Grün umrankt war und so üppig blühte wie ein Urwald. Aber wie sauer ihre Gesichter auch waren, so musste doch jedermann zugeben, dass Sams Bewässerungsanlage ein voller Erfolg war. Ein paar wenige begannen sogar darüber nachzudenken, eine in ihrem eigenen Garten anzulegen.

In der letzten Augustwoche machten Bilbo und Frodo einen Besuch in Bockland .

„Wir nehmen den Ponywagen." teilte Bilbo Sam mit. „Dann kommen wir Ende der Woche zu Fuß nach Hause und Rory Brandybock kann den Wagen zurückfahren, wenn er nächsten Monat zu meinem Geburtstag kommt."

„Ich möchte, dass du den Garten in Ordnung hältst, Sam. Wenn wir von Bockland zurückkommen, müssen wir gleich mit den Vorbereitungen für das Fest anfangen."

Sam nickte mit einem Schauder der Vorfreude. Verschiedene seltsame Pakete und ein paar vollständige Karrenladungen mit geheimnisvollen Bündeln waren den ganzen Sommer über in Beutelsend angekommen. Er wusste, dass sie allesamt mit _Dem Geburtstag zu tun hatten – dem gemeinsamen von Bilbo und Frodo – aber er hatte nichts damit zu schaffen. Seine Aufgabe war der Garten._

Allerdings - nun, wo das Fest näherkam, würde er sehr wohl einiges damit zu schaffen haben. Es würde ein Fest sein, das draußen stattfand, und es würde eine Menge zu tun geben für den Gärtner von Beutelsend. Sogar während er das Pony anspannte und die beiden verabschiedete, kreisten seine Gedanken um die Dinge, die erledigt werden mussten, damit alles für ihre Rückkehr vorbereitet war.

An diesem Tag schuftete er wie zehn Hobbits, und er war fast zu müde, sich auszuziehen, als er ins Bett fiel. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen, als ihn irgend etwas hochschrecken ließ. Er lag mit hämmerndem Herzen in der Dunkelheit. Ein zweites Donnerdröhnen krachte beinahe genau über seinem Kopf, und ein Blitz erleuchtete den Raum. Es folgte ein Augenblick atemloser Stille, dann strömte der Regen nieder. Die Trockenheit war vorüber.

Er kullerte aus dem Bett und kämpfte sich in seine Kleider. _Die Bewässerungsrohre – er musste sie schließen! _So, wie der Regen jetzt herunterkam, würde sich der Garten mit der zusätzlichen Bewässerung in einen See verwandeln. Er rannte den ganzen Weg nach Beutelsend und rutschte im Schlamm aus, als er sich den Hügel hinaufkämpfte. Der Wind rüttelte ihn durch und schien aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen, und zuckende Blitze enthüllten Bäume, die sich bogen und schwankten, als würden sie von Riesen geschüttelt.

Der Garten war bereits überflutet; der Regen prasselte zu schnell nieder, als dass der Boden ihn aufsaugen konnte. Sam rutschte und schlitterte, als er den Weg zu den Röhren ertastete und im Dunkeln herumfummelte, um die Ventile zu finden, die den Zufluss vom Brunnen unterbrechen würden. Sie waren fest und schwer zu drehen, und als er sie endlich alle geschlossen hatte, schlotterte er vor Kälte und Erschöpfung, und seine Hände und Arme schmerzten bis hinauf zu seinen Schultern.

Er schloss das letzte Ventil, schnitt den Zufluss ab und taumelte den Hügel hinunter. Endlich daheim, ließ er seine schlammigen Kleidungsstücke in einem Haufen auf dem Fußboden zurück, wickelte sich in eine Decke und sank ins Bett, ohne auf den Sturm zu achten, der immer noch um den Smial herumtobte. Er wachte erst lange nach Tagesanbruch wieder auf, als der Ohm gegen seine Tür schlug und ungeduldig nach seinem Frühstück verlangte.

Donner und Blitz hatten aufgehört, aber der Regen rauschte immer noch herunter und verschleierte jeden Blick aus den Fenstern. Sam hörte sein scharfes Trommeln auf der Regenhaube, die den Kamin schützte, und ein heftiger Wind schickte gelegentliche Rauchwolken hinunter ins Zimmer. Nach dem Frühstück ließ er sich mit einem Buch dicht am Feuer nieder.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?" fragte der Ohm gereizt.

Sam seufzte. „Es gibt nichts, was ich bei diesem Wetter tun könnte. Hör dir bloß mal diesen Wind an! Da gibt's ´ne Menge aufzuräumen, wenn der Sturm vorbei ist, also lass mich jetzt ein bisschen in Frieden lesen."

Der Sturm hielt vier Tage lang an, und Sam kochte ihre Mahlzeiten, wusch das Geschirr ab und saß mit seinem Buch am Feuer. Es war der letzte Frieden, der ihm für einige Zeit vergönnt sein sollte.


	4. Die Katastrophe

Bilbo und Frodo kamen bei Sonnenuntergang den Hügel hinauf. Sie hatten einige Zeit für den Fußweg von Bockland her gebraucht und vom Regen überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Die Trockenheit hielt Bockland immer noch im Griff, und sie waren überrascht davon, dass die Wässer hoch dahinströmte, fast am Rand der Brücke, und auch von den Pfützen in den Vertiefungen der Wege.

Sie kamen von der Rückseite her nach Beutelsend, durch den Garten. Alles war grün und saftig; die Tomatenpflanzen drängten aus ihren Stützkäfigen, mit Früchten beladen, und der Salat hatte Köpfe gebildet, die so groß waren wie ihre eigenen.

Sam kam aus dem Gartenschuppen.

„Hallo, Sam!" begrüßte ihn Frodo. „Gehst du denn nie nach Hause?"

„Wollte ich gerade. Gut, dich wiederzusehen, Herr, und dich auch, Herr Bilbo. Möchtest du ein paar Tomaten zum Abendessen?"

„Ja bitte, Sam." sagte Bilbo. „Bringst du sie mit, Frodo? Ich gehe gleich rein, damit ich den Rucksack vom Buckel kriege. Nach dieser Wanderung könnte ich eine Tasse Tee vertragen."

Sam ging zurück in den Schuppen, um einen Korb zu holen und Frodo folgte ihm hinüber zum Gemüseacker. Plötzlich hörten sie Bilbo drinnen im Smial schreien. Sie starrten einander für einen erschreckten Moment lang an, dann rannten sie dorthin, woher das Geschrei kam.

Bilbo stand direkt hinter dem rückwärtigen Eingang, bis zu den Knöcheln im Wasser.

_„Was zum Donnerwetter ist das denn?"_ brüllte er. „Wo kommt diese ganze Brühe her?"

Sam gab ein entsetztes Quieken von sich und verschwand um die Ecke des Smial. Frodo nahm Bilbo am Arm und führte ihm hinüber zum Küchentisch.

„Komm Bilbo, wir nehmen dir erstmal den Rucksack ab. Dann schauen wir uns an, was hier los ist." Er half seinem Onkel, dann streifte er seinen eigenen Rucksack herunter und ließ alle beide auf dem Tisch, weg von der Nässe. Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch den Smial, ein Zimmer nach dem anderen.

Überall stand das schlammige Wasser knöcheltief. Im Studierzimmer waren einige Bücher auf dem Boden liegen geblieben. Bilbo hob sie mit einem Stöhnen auf und legte sie, durchweicht und verdreckt wie sie waren, auf den Schreibtisch. Die Bettdecken trieben in der Brühe; Frodo raffte sie zusammen und legte sie dazu, ebenso wie ein Kissen, das er herausfischen musste, weil es irgendwie ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet war.

„Bloß gut, das wir jede Menge zusätzliches Bettzeug haben." grollte Bilbo. „Aber es wird harte Arbeit, die Bücher wieder herzurichten – falls man sie überhaupt je wieder hinbekommt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Flut nicht bis ins Empfangszimmer gelangt ist!"

Es gab einigen Grund zur Hoffnung, denn das Empfangszimmer hatte eine stabile Tür, die stets verschlossen war. Als sie sie allerdings öffneten, sahen sie, dass das Empfangszimmer genauso unter Wasser stand wie der ganze Rest von Beutelsend.

Bilbo fluchte, und Frodo starrte ihn an. Es war Ehrensache, dass Bilbo sich nie in die Niederungen vulgärer Ausdrücke herabließ. _„Wenn du dich nicht in sauberem Westron ausdrücken kannst, mein Junge"_ sagte er gern, _„dann ist das für deinen Umgang mit der Sprache ein echtes Armutszeugnis."_ Jetzt aber fluchte Bilbo, ohne Luft zu holen; er bückte sich und hob eine Ecke des Teppichs an. Er war aus schwerer Seide mit einem erhaben eingewebten Muster aus Blättern und fließenden Weinranken, ein wunderschönes Stück. Nur war die Schönheit jetzt dahin... er war durchweicht, von Schlamm bedeckt und ruiniert.

Bilbo fluchte erneut. Er platschte in den Raum hinein und sank auf einem Stuhl in sich zusammen. Sein Gesicht war wachsbleich und seine Hände zitterten; und Frodo drängte sich mit aller Macht die Tatsache auf, dass sein Onkel immerhin einhundertzehn Jahre alt war.

„Bleib still sitzen, Bilbo." sagte er. „Ich hol dir ein bisschen Branntwein."

Er war in der Küche und machte die Flasche auf, als Sam hereinwatete. Er sah fast genauso verzweifelt aus wie Bilbo.

„Es waren diese vermaledeiten Bewässerungsrohre, Herr Frodo! Sie waren offen, um den ganzen Smial herum, und so nass, wie der Boden war von dem Regen, den wir letzte Woche hatten – es gab massenhaft Regen, während ihr weg wart. Aber wie diese Ventile aufgegangen sind, weiß ich nicht! Ich hab sie vor einer Woche fest zugedreht, als der Sturm zuerst losging. Tatsache ist, ich versteh das kein bisschen! Der Boden konnte wohl nicht mehr Wasser aufnehmen, und da ist alles hier reingelaufen."

Sam lehnte sich gegen die Feuerstelle und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment losheulen. Frodo holte ein zweites Glas heraus.

„Hier, Junge, du solltest besser auch etwas trinken, du siehst aus, als hättest du es nötig. Und dann holst du ein paar Eimer und Aufnehmer und wir fangen an, diese Schweinerei sauberzumachen. Ich bin im Empfangszimmer bei Bilbo."

Als Sam seine Eimer ins Empfangszimmer brachte, sah Bilbo etwas besser aus. Dennoch wollte Frodo ihn nicht mithelfen lassen und schickte ihn mit einem sanften Schubs ins Studierzimmer.

„Du nimmst dir noch ein bisschen Branntwein, und dann setzt du dich hin und überlegst, wie wir deine Bücher wieder sauber bekommen. Sam und ich, wir bringen das Wasser hier schon heraus."

Selbst als sie die Arbeit gemeinsam in Angriff nahmen, dauerte es Stunden. Zuerst begannen sie damit, das Wasser hoch zu schöpfen und aus den Fenstern zu schütten, aber das war eine Qual für den Rücken und ging zu langsam. Zuletzt öffneten sie die Vordertür, gingen von Zimmer zu Zimmer und schoben das Wasser mit den Aufnehmern vor sich her. Dabei spritzte die schmutzige Flut zwar die Wände hoch, aber endlich war die Brühe draußen. Alles war noch immer verdreckt und feucht, aber wenigstens wateten sie nicht mehr herum.

Als letztes rafften sie den ruinierten Teppich zusammen. Sam schleifte ihn zur Tür hinaus und Frodo holte von der Pumpe einen Eimer klares Wasser und fing an, den Boden aufzuwischen. Bilbo kam und stand im Türrahmen, mit grimmigem Gesicht sein zerstörtes Empfangszimmer betrachtend. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war Sam wieder zurück, die Arme voller Kleinholz, und er bereitete im Kamin ein Feuer vor.

„Das sollte alles wieder ein bisschen trocknen, Herr Bilbo." sagte er. Er klang ruhig genug, aber er brauchte mehrere Versuche, Funken zu schlagen und Frodo sah, dass seine Hände zitterten.

Als das Feuer brannte, kam Bilbo ins Zimmer und setzte sich hin. „Danke, Sam. Jetzt wirst du mir vielleicht erklären, wie das hier passieren konnte."

 Sein Ton war sehr spröde, und Frodo sah ihn voller Staunen an. Bilbo machte doch sicher nicht _Sam_ für die Überschwemmung verantwortlich?

Aber anscheinend tat Bilbo es doch. Seine Augen ruhten auf Sam ohne eine Spur von seinem üblichen Humor, und Sam schien unter seinem Blick zusammenzuschrumpfen.

Trotzdem sah er Bilbo an und begegnete seinen Augen mit der vertrauten Direktheit. „Ich weiß es nicht, Herr Bilbo, und das ist die Wahrheit. Die Ventile für die Bewässerungsrohre waren offen, rund um den Smial – jetzt habe ich sie natürlich alle zugedreht! Aber diese Ventile waren seit einer Woche zu, Herr, seit die Trockenheit aufgehört hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie heute aufgegangen sind."

Bilbo nahm das schweigend zur Kenntnis und ließ den Branntwein in seinem Glas kreisen. Sam stand vor ihm wie ein Gefangener auf der Anklagebank, der auf sein Urteil wartet.

Endlich sagte Bilbo sehr leise: „Oder vielleicht hast du _vergessen_, die Ventile rund um den Smial zu schließen, Sam?"

Die Frage hing in der Luft und Frodo starrte seinen Onkel ungläubig an. Dachte Bilbo, Sam würde _lügen?_

„Ich fürchte, nach allem, was passiert ist, dass du doch ein bisschen zu jung bist für diese Aufgabe. Du brauchst morgen nicht zur Arbeit zu kommen." Bilbo erhob seinen Blick zu Sams kummervollem Gesicht und seine Stimme wurde ein klein wenig sanfter. „Wenn ich jemanden gefunden habe, der den Garten übernimmt – jemanden, der ein bisschen älter ist – dann kannst du als sein Gehilfe wiederkommen. Ich denke, ich habe von dir zu viel erwartet, jung wie du bist."

Sam war sehr blass geworden, und Frodo unterdrückte einen Protest. Dies war nicht der richtige Moment; er würde es später mit Bilbo aufnehmen. Er wollte ihn nur zur Vernunft bringen. Es war _unvernünftig,_ Sam für die Flut verantwortlich zu machen.

Tränen standen in Sams Augen, aber er hielt sich mit unerwarteter Würde. „Sehr gut, Herr Bilbo. Es tut mir sehr leid, Herr." Er ging hinaus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Frodo öffnete den Mund, aber Bilbo hob eine Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Nicht heute abend, mein Junge. Wir hatten genug für einen Tag. Was immer du zu sagen hast, kann bis morgen warten."


	5. Nachwirkungen

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen stritt sich Frodo zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mit Bilbo.

„Schließlich hast du ihm selbst gesagt, er soll die Bewässerungsanlage einbauen! Es ist wohl kaum gerecht, Sam ganz allein die Schuld zu geben, wenn es nicht gut geht."

Bilbo konzentrierte sich darauf, sein weich gekochtes Ei zu köpfen; er ritzte es rundherum mit dem Löffel ein und hob die Spitze sorgsam ab. Sein Gesicht war entschlossen.

„Frodo, das war ein wertvoller Teppich. Wertvoller als alles im Smial der Gamdschies, könnte ich mir vorstellen. Und das ist nur der allerschlimmste Schaden! Sam's Unvorsichtigkeit kommt mich reichlich teuer." Er fing an, sein Ei zu essen. „Wenn man es bedenkt, kommt es dich genauso teuer. Du hättest den Teppich eines Tages geerbt."

Frodo kippte sich gerade Milch in den Tee, aber bei dieser Bemerkung verschüttete er den gesamten Inhalt des Milchkruges über den Tisch. Er fluchte heftig und versuchte die vergossene Milch mit seiner Serviette aufzuwischen, dann gab er das Unternehmen als hoffnungslos auf und zerrte an der Schrankschublade, um ein Küchenhandtuch herauszuholen.

Bilbo nahm ihm das Handtuch ab und trocknete die Milch auf. „Nim dir eine frische Tasse, Junge, und beruhige dich. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Sam den Teppich bezahlen lassen, weißt du."

„Nein, mir war klar, dass du das nicht machst. Aber du hast ihn aus dem Garten verbannt, und das ist in gewisser Weise noch schlimmer. Sam wird ohne ihn verloren sein. Und bis jetzt hat er doch gute Arbeit geleistet, oder nicht?"

_„Bis jetzt,_ ja. Aber dieses Jetzt ist eine ziemlich große Ausnahme, Frodo! Beutelsend über einen Meter im Dreckwasser – die Beine der Möbel müssen gereinigt und neu gewachst werden, nach dem sie in dieser Brühe gestanden haben, und der untere Teil der Wände auch – wir brauchen neue Tapeten in den Schlafzimmern, und die Holzverkleidungen in den anderen Zimmern müssen unten abgeschliffen werden – von dem total verdorbenen Teppich gar nicht zu reden..."

Frodo sprang auf und ging unruhig im Zimmer hin und her. „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Bilbo! Du bist immer so gut zu Sam gewesen – jahrelang hast du hier mehr oder weniger eine Ein-Kind-Schule abgehalten für ihn! Jetzt redest du, als wäre das einzige, worauf es ankommt, dieser lächerliche Teppich."

_„Lächerlich_ ist das, mein Junge?" Der Zorn in Bilbos Stimme machte Frodo betroffen. „Für dich vielleicht. Aber ich halte große Stücke auf diesen ,lächerlichen Teppich', das kann ich dir sagen! Der Teppich war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für meine Mutter, und es gibt wenige Dinge in dieser Höhle, die mir kostbarer sind. Er hat seit über einem Jahrhundert im Empfangszimmer von Beutelsend gelegen. Bis jetzt – und nun ist er durch die schlichte Nachlässigkeit von Sam Gamdschie ruiniert!"

Er schob seinen erst halb leer gegessenen Frühstücksteller von sich. Frodo beugte sich vor und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, Bilbo. Ich hätte nicht so mit dir reden sollen – ich wusste nicht, dass er dir so viel bedeutet. Aber ehrlich, ist es gerecht, Sam zu beschuldigen?"

„Gut, aber wen denn sonst? Er gibt zu, dass alle Ventile rings um den Smial offen waren – wer sonst hätte sie öffnen sollen? Ich sage ja nicht, dass er es mit Absicht gemacht hat, aber er war unvorsichtig, Frodo! Ich will keinen unvorsichtigen Gärtner - ich liebe meinen Garten. Es war ein Fehler von meiner Seite, Sam in seinem Alter auf diesen Posten zu setzen."

Und obwohl Frodo den ganzen Morgen über weiter mit ihm stritt, konnte er Bilbo nicht davon abbringen. Sam mochte als Gehilfe zurückkommen, wenn ein neuer Gärtner gefunden war. Bis dahin war kein Platz für ihn in Beutelsend.

„Ich habe dem Jungen seine Chance gegeben, weil du darauf bestanden hast. Aber für diese Art von Verantwortung ist er noch nicht bereit, und das ist mein letztes Wort!"

*****

Das Frühstück bei den Gamdschies war wesentlich gedämpfter. Sam hatte bis zum Morgen gewartet, bevor er dem Ohm die Neuigkeiten mitteilte. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenigstens noch eine Nacht in Frieden zu brauchen, bevor sich der Zorn seines Vaters über seinem Kopf entlud. Den größten Teil dieser Nacht saß er schlaflos am Fenster, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er war wie betäubt, musste sich aber irgendwie ständig Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

Wie sich herausstellte, nahm der Ohm es ruhiger auf, als er gefürchtet hatte.

„Ich hab die ganze Zeit gesagt, du bist zu jung." sagte er verdrießlich und rührte Zucker in seinen Tee. Sam stand an der Feuerstelle und buk Pfannkuchen. „Mach mal besser langsam mit dem Essen da, Sam. Heb was davon für's Abendessen auf. Erst die Erdbeeren erfroren, und jetzt das! Demnächst wird hier Schmalhans Küchenmeister sein, denke ich."

„Ich gehe heute morgen mal rüber zu Bauer Kattun, Ohm. Vielleicht kann er mich anheuern. Die müssten eine Menge zu tun haben, jetzt, wo bald die Ernte anfängt."

Sam erwähnte nicht Bilbos Versprechen, ihn als Gehilfen zurückkommen zu lassen, sobald der neue Gärtner benannt war. Er nahm an, dass es dazu hatte kommen müssen – nur noch wenige Chancen für sorglose Landarbeit, wenn die kalte Jahreszeit kam. Bilbo war immer großzügig zu denen, die für ihn arbeiteten und fand Beschäftigungen für sie während der harten Wintermonate. Aber jetzt hatte Sam das Gefühl, er könne es nicht ertragen, wieder ein Gehilfe in Beutelsend zu sein, wo er in den vergangenen sechs Monaten die Verantwortung getragen hatte. _Die glücklichsten Monate seines Lebens._

Er hatte einen walnussgroßen Kloß in der Kehle und seine Augen tränten. „Zur Hölle mit diesem qualmenden Feuer!" sagte er erbittert und rieb sich die Augen mit dem Hemdsärmel.


	6. Freunde

Sam fand Bauer Kattun mit seinen Jungen in der Scheune, wo sie die Sensen schliffen und allgemein alles für die Ernte fertig machten.

„Suchst du nach Marigold, Sam? Sie ist oben im Haus; die Mädchen buttern heute."

Sam suchte keineswegs nach Marigold, aber es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er besser dafür sorgen sollte, dass sie diesen Winter über auf dem Hof blieb. Er würde sie daheim vermissen, aber das Geld würde nun knapp werden für die Gamdschies.

„Ich lauf hoch und schau nach ihr, bevor ich wieder nach Hause gehe, Herr Kattun. Kann ich bitte ein Wort mit dir reden?"

„Natürlich, Sam. Wo die anderen nicht zuhören können, meinst du?"

Sam zögerte. Was für einen Unterschied würde es schon machen; die Geschichte war bis zum Nachmittag wahrscheinlich sowieso in ganz Wasserau herum. Die Jungen konnten sie genauso gut von ihm hören.

„Ist nicht nötig, Herr. Die Sache ist die, ich bin entlassen worden. Herr Bilbo will jemand Älteren, der sich um den Garten kümmert. Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht ein Paar Hände gebrauchen, mit der Ernte und allem."

Die Kattunfamilie, Jung und Alt, starrten ihn erschrocken an. Tom pfiff.

„Liebe Güte, Sam, was hast du angestellt? Ich dachte, du wärst Herrn Bilbos Goldjunge."

Der zwölfjährige Nick lachte wiehernd. „Nee, das is' Frodo, du Dämel!"

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Würstchen!" Tom schnappte sich seinen Bruder und steckte ihn mit dem Kopf zuerst in einen Heuhaufen. „Nein, ernsthaft, Sam... wieso haben sie dich entlassen? Ich dachte, du hättest in Beutelsend eine Arbeit auf Lebenszeit!"

„Die Höhle ist gestern überschwemmt worden. Die Bewässerungsventile rund um den Smial waren offen, und mit dem nassen Boden nach all dem Regen, den wir hatten – alles stand unter Wasser, als sie von Bockland zurückkamen. Herr Bilbo sagt, ich war unvorsichtig und hab die Ventile offen gelassen. _Aber das hab ich nicht."_

Er begegnete den Augen von Herrn Kattun. „Ich hab's nicht, Herr! Die Ventile waren seit einer Woche geschlossen, seit der Regen angefangen hat! Ich weiß nicht, wie sie wieder aufgehen konnten."

„Jawohl, und genau das ist das Problem mit diesen neumodischen Verrücktheiten, Sam – du weißt nie, wie du mit ihnen dran bist! Du hättest das Wasser besser weiter im Eimer geholt, dann wärst du noch in Diensten, mein Junge. Aber gut, wir können deine Hilfe hier brauchen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, auf die altmodische Art und Weise zu arbeiten."

Der Bauer lachte und schlug ihm auf den Rücken, aber seine herzliche Witzelei zerrte an Sams Nerven. Er hatte Herrn Bilbos Vertrauen veloren und den Respekt von Bauer Kattun obendrein, wie es schien. Er nahm einen Wetzstein vom Regal an der Scheunenwand und fing an, eine der Sensen zu schleifen.

Er wollte sich in der Arbeit verlieren und eine Weile alles vergessen, aber es wurde ihm nicht gestattet. Das Gespräch floß um ihn herum, voller Mutmaßungen, wer zum neuen Gärtner von Beutelsend ernannt werden würde, und was dieser Nachfolger wohl täte.

„Ich wette, als erstes reißt er deine Bewässerungsrohre wieder raus, Sam." sagte Tom. „Nur für den Fall, dass sie wieder überlaufen, wenn er es gar nicht will und ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Deine ganze Arbeit war verschwendet, wirst sehen."

„Aber er nimmt sie als _Bohnenstangen!" sagte Nibs mit einem Lachen. Sam führte den Stein weiter in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus an der Sense entlang und sagte nichts._

„Lässt Herr Bilbo dich als Gehilfen zurückkommen, Sam?" fragte der Bauer.

„Das hat er jedenfalls gesagt."

„Jawohl, Herr Bilbo ist einer von der gerechten Sorte. Also, mach deine Arbeit anständig, wenn du wieder hingehst, Junge. Keine verrückten Einfälle mehr, meine ich. Die alte Art ist die beste, und damit ist alles gesagt."

Sam nickte, das Gesicht ausdruckslos.

Später an diesem Vormittag kam Rosie mit einem Krug Limonade. Die Arbeit hörte auf, und die Jungen überschrien sich gegenseitig, um Sams Anwesenheit zu erklären. Rosie sah ihn voller Mitleid an, und er spürte das wilde Bedürfnis, seine Faust geradewegs durch eine Mauer zu rammen. Er machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, ohne etwas von der Limonade zu nehmen. Er hätte sie sowieso nicht heruntergebracht.

Mittags gingen sie zum Essen ins Haus. Kaum, dass er zur Tür hereingekommen war, warf sich Marigold in seine Arme. „Oh, Sam, sie sagen, du hast deine Arbeit verloren, sie sagen, Herr Bilbo hat dich weggeschickt!" Sie starrte zu ihm hoch, die Augen geweitet. „Oh Sam, ist der Ohm sehr böse auf dich?"

Er umarmte sie ganz fest. _Seine kleine Schwester._ Himmel, wie er sie vermisste, wenn sie nicht zu Hause war! _Wie er sie diesen Winter vermissen würde._

„Der Ohm kommt schon klar, Marigold. Wir werden alle damit zurechtkommen. Was hältst du davon, in diesem Winter hier zu bleiben?"

„Nicht nach Hause kommen, meinst du? Aber warum, Sam?" Er zuckte die Achseln, aber sie verstand. „Ach so... um Geld zu sparen. Du hast deine Arbeit verloren, und jetzt kann ich den ganzen Winter nicht heimkommen. Oh Sam, das ist nicht _gerecht!"_

Er streichelte ihr hilflos über das Haar. „Ich dachte, es gefällt dir hier, Marigold. Mit den anderen jungen Leuten, mit Rose und allen. Und Frau Kattun, die auf euch aufpasst."

„Im Sommer ist das in Ordnung. Es macht irgendwie Spaß. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich gar nicht mehr nach Hause kommen will!" Sie klang jetzt wütend. „Rose sagt, das ist alles bloß wegen diesem dummen Bewässerungs-Ding passiert, das du in Beutelsend eingebaut hast... deswegen hat Herr Bilbo dich weggeschickt. Es hat Wasser in den Smial laufen lassen bis hoch zu den Fenstern. Und jetzt kann ich deinetwegen nicht nach Hause gehen! _Ich hasse dich, Sam!"_

Sie brach in Tränen aus, riß sich von ihm los und rannte röckerauschend aus dem Zimmer. Sam blieb, wo sie ihn stehen gelassen hatte, und ihre Stimme dröhnte ihm in den Ohren.

Frau Kattun kam gerade rechtzeitig ins Zimmer, um Marigolds Worte noch zu hören. Sie legte Sam eine Hand auf den Arm und sagte: „Nimm's dir nicht zu Herzen, Sam, sie wird schon drüber wegkommen. Sie hat sich aufgeregt, aber du weißt, dass sie dich liebt. Und sie ist uns den Winter über willkommen, so lange es nötig ist... bis du und der Ohm mit allem klargekommen seid."

Sam seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht; er war plötzlich sehr müde. „Dank'schön auch, Frau Kattun. Du und Herr Kattun, ihr wart wahre Freunde für uns Gamdschies, seitdem unsere Mutter gestorben ist."

„Ja wirklich, Sam, du bist ein guter Junge, und Marigold ist ein gutes Mädel. Das ist eine richtig harte Lektion für dich, aber in Zukunft wirst du vorsichtiger sein, daran hab ich keinen Zweifel. Du warst reichlich jung, um da oben zu arbeiten, das habe ich Herrn Kattun von Anfang an gesagt."

Sie ging ins Speisezimmer und Sam starrte hinter ihr her. Also dachte auch Frau Kattun, er hätte in Beutelsend versagt. Scheinbar gab es niemanden, der ihm glauben wollte.

Sein Appetit war dahin; Sam wanderte hinaus auf den Hof. Er stand an einen Baum gelehnt, starrte auf den Boden, riss ein Blatt in dünne Streifen, und versuchte, nicht nachzudenken. Er hörte Schritte, die eilig den Weg zum Hof hinunterkamen, aber er sah nicht auf. Im Moment wollte er niemanden sehen. Die Schritte kamen vor ihm zum Stehen, und dann war es lange still. Endlich blickte er hoch.

_Frodo._

„Der Ohm hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich hier finde. Oh Sam, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wir leid mir das alles tut. Ich habe mich den ganzen Morgen über mit Bilbo gestritten, aber ich dringe einfach nicht zu ihm durch."

„Das ist schon recht, Herr Frodo."

Er wünschte sich, Frodo würde weggehen. _Du solltest ihn nicht enttäuschen_, hatte Herr Bilbo ihm gesagt, damals im Februar. Nun ja, er hatte ihn enttäuscht, aber richtig. Nun wusste er nicht, wie er ihm ins Gesicht sehen sollte. Er riss noch ein Blatt vom Baum und fing an, es zu zerpflücken.

„Nein, es ist nicht recht! Sam, hör auf, dieses Blatt kaputtzumachen und hör mir zu!" Er bekam Sams Handgelenk zu fassen. „Du hast diese Ventile nicht offen gelassen, alter Junge, denkst du, ich weiß das nicht? _Die Überschwemmung war nicht deine Schuld._ Bilbo wird das früher oder später begreifen, aber mir wäre früher lieber. Jetzt hilf mir nachdenken!"

Zum dritten Mal in zwei Tagen erlebte Sam, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfen musste. „Du glaubst mir, Herr Frodo? Ich hab die Ventile nicht offen gelassen, nie im Leben!"

„Natürlich glaube ich dir! Wenn ich dich je bei einer Lüge ertappe, dann... dann sehe ich wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig, wie die Sonne vom Himmel fällt! Du sagst, du hast diese Ventile geschlossen, und das ist alles, was ich wissen muss. Aber gestern waren sie wieder offen... so hast du sie doch vorgefunden, richtig?"

„Das stimmt, Herr Frodo, alle Ventile rund um den Smial. Aber von den anderen war keines offen, nicht im Rosengarten oder anderswo. Nur um den Smial herum." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Das ist _merkwürdig,_ jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke. Als wär's mit Absicht passiert, um alles zu überschwemmen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen. „Nein, das ist ein verrückter Einfall. Wer sollte Beutelsend überschwemmen wollen? Jedermann kann Herrn Bilbo gut leiden!"

„Nicht jedermann, Sam. Obwohl ich mir nicht richtig vorstellen kann, wie Lobelia im Garten herumschleicht und Wasserventile öffnet! Lotho allerdings..." Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, als ob ihm die Richtung, in die seine Gedanken ihn führten, nicht gefiel.

Sams Gedanken indessen feierten immer noch das Vertrauen, das Frodo in ihn setzte. Einen Freund zu finden, der ihm immer noch glaubte, das war, als ginge die Sonne in der dunkelsten Stunde der Nacht auf. Er hatte nie gewusst, wie dringend man manchmal einen Freund brauchte.

*****

Als die Arbeit an diesem Abend getan war, blieb Sam zurück.

„Kann ich mir für eine Weile deinen Karren ausleihen, Herr Kattun?"

„Klar, Sam, wann immer du ihn brauchst. Was hast du denn vor?"

„Es ist der Teppich aus dem Empfangszimmer in Beutelsend... er ist nass und schmutzig, aber... wenn ich ihn im Wasserauer Teich auswasche und flach zum Trocknen ausbreite... na ja, es ist einen Versuch wert, was auch immer ich tue. Bilbo hat immer viel von diesem Stück Teppich gehalten."

„Also, schnapp dir den Wagen und hol ihn her, Sam, und wir wollen sehen, was wir tun können. Vielleicht kann dir Frau Kattun sagen, was man am besten macht, um ihn sauber zu kriegen, und du kannst ihn zum Trocknen auf den Dreschboden legen. Den brauchen wir jetzt eine ganze Weile nicht mehr." Aber als Sam sich herumdrehte, um in den Stall zu gehen, nahm ihn der Bauer bei der Schulter.

„Ich bin froh, zu sehen, dass du ihm nichts nachträgst, Sam. Bist ein guter Junge."


	7. Noch einmal Frodo

Daß Sam den Bauernkarren an den Rand des Wasserauer Teiches fuhr und Bilbos Teppich darin versenkte, war wie geschaffen dafür, Zuschauer anzuziehen. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, hatte nicht das halbe Dorf als Publikum erwartet.

Er war gleich nach der Arbeit zum Beutelhaldenweg gefahren und hatte den schlammigen Teppich auf den Wagen geladen. Als er hineinging, weil er vor der Rückfahrt noch etwas essen wollte, stellte er fest, dass der Ohm seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte und das Schweigen vom Morgen mehr als wettmachte. Sam flüchtete mit klingenden Ohren aus dem Smial , einen Kanten Brot in der Hand. Er aß ihn auf, während er fuhr, aber als er fertig war, knurrte ihm immer noch der Magen. Er wünschte sich, er hätte sein Abendessen schon mittags gehabt.

Jetzt watete er hüfttief im Teich, zog den Teppich hin und her und versuchte, ihn kräftig genug zu rütteln, um den Schmutz zu lösen. Timm Sandigmann und acht oder neun andere lungerten auf den Bänken vor dem _Grünen Drachen_ herum und genossen das Schauspiel.

„Hast du noch nicht genug vom Wasser, Sam Gamdschie? Ich hab gehört, du hast Beutelsend geflutet, bis die Brühe aus den Fenstern lief, und der alte Bilbo wäre fast in seinem Bett ersoffen!"

„Vielleicht _ist er ersoffen! Hat irgendjemand den Verrückten Beutlin heute gesehen?" Das war Timm, der sein zweites Bier halb intus hatte und sich für witzig hielt. Seine Kumpane heuchelten tiefe Besorgnis._

„Nein, wieso... in Wasserau war er heute nicht, oder? Besser wir schicken jemanden rauf nach Hobbingen, um sicherzugehen, dass er da lebend raus gekommen ist!"

Sam stand lange genug still, um zu rufen: „Du hältst besser deine Zunge im Zaum, Sandigmann! Zu traurig, dass du nichts Besseres zu tun hast, als anderen Leuten beim Arbeiten zuzuschauen!"

„Ach ja, Sam, du bist ein tüchtiger Arbeiter, wissen wir doch alle." gab Timm zurück. „Bloß hast du jetzt deinen Garten verloren, nicht wahr, deshalb bist du gar kein Gärtner mehr. Was bist du jetzt, ein _Waschweib?"_

Brüllendes Gelächter erhob sich, das abrupt abbrach, als jemand aus dem Gasthaus kam und die ausgelassenen Hobbits Frodo Beutlin erkannten. Ein paar von ihnen standen sogar auf und murmelten verlegen „_n'Abend, Herr Frodo..."._ Timm tat so, als würde er ihn nicht bemerken, lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand und nahm einen langen Zug aus seinem Humpen.

Frodo ging geradewegs zum Teichufer.

„Was machst du da, Sam?"

„Ich versuch bloß, den Schlamm aus dem Teppich zu kriegen. Ich dachte, ich kann ihn vielleicht für Herrn Bilbo in Ordnung bringen."

Frodos Gedanken rasten zurück zu der Szene beim Frühstück, und zu Bilbos zornigen Worten. Hier war also Sams _Nachlässigkeit_ – bis zur Hüfte im Wasserauer Teich, wo er den Hohn eines jeden faulen Flegels im Dorf ertrug bei dem Versuch, Bilbos kostbaren Teppich zu retten. Frodo wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder fluchen sollte. In Wahrheit tat er nichts von beiden; statt dessen watete er in den Teich.

„Hier, Junge, du nimmst eine Seite und ich die andere."

Sam stammelte protestierend. „Herr Frodo, das ist keine Arbeit für dich! Geh raus, los doch... du wirst dir deine Kleider in diesem schlammigen Wasser ruinieren!"

Frodo lachte ihn nur aus und zog an dem Teppich, als wollte er ihn Sam aus den Händen zerren; Sam musste sich mit den Fersen in den Boden stemmen, um nicht von den Füßen gerissen zu werden. Und Frodos Lachen war so ansteckend, dass Sam bald auch lachte, und ein paar von den Hobbits, die zuschauten – diejenigen, die „Guten Abend" zu Herrn Frodo gesagt hatten – wateten hinein, um ihnen zu helfen. Deshalb waren es, als der Teppich sauber gespült war, vier Paar Hände, die ihn ans Ufer zogen und in den Wagen hoben.

Frodo holte tief Luft und versuchte, sein Hemd trocken zu wringen, ohne es auszuziehen. „Also gut, nach all dem haben wir wohl ein bisschen was zu Essen verdient, meint ihr nicht?"

Er führte sie in den _Drachen, tropfnass, wie sie waren, und alle vier ließen sich ausgelassen zu einem späten Abendessen nieder. Und obwohl ein paar Leute Sam mit der Überschwemmung von Beutelsend aufzogen, war es jetzt gutmütige Neckerei, und er fühlte, dass er wieder unter Freunden war._

Frodo bestand darauf, mit ihm zu den Kattuns zurück zu fahren. Er half ihm, den nassen Teppich auszubreiten und wartete, während Sam das Pony abrieb und den Karren wegstellte. Als alles in Ordnung war, löschten sie die Laterne und machten sich im Mondlicht auf den Weg nach Hobbingen.

Sam brach das Schweigen. „Dank'schön, Herr Frodo. Du hättest das nicht tun sollen, mein ich, aber ich bin so dankbar, dass du's gemacht hast."

„Du hättest mir auch beigestanden Sam, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten gewesen wäre." Sie wanderten eine Weile, ohne zu reden. „Ich möchte immer noch wissen, wie diese Ventile sich geöffnet haben." sagte Frodo. „Hätten sie von alleine aufgehen können, was meinst du?"

„Nein, Herr Frodo, das glaube ich nicht. Die sind ganz hübsch fest, man braucht ordentlich Muskeln, um sie zu bewegen."

„Dann muss sie jemand geöffnet haben, es führt kein Weg daran vorbei. Aber wer?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass _Herr Lotho..."_

„Das klingt ein bisschen weit hergeholt, nicht wahr? Er ist gehässig, aber was hätte er davon? Es sei denn, es war einfach Eifersucht – jemand, dessen Garten während der Trockenheit abgestorben ist? Oder – Sam, gibt es irgend jemanden, der einen Groll gegen _dich hegt?"_

Sam stand ganz still und fragte sich, warum er nicht eher daran gedacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihm Timm zugesehen hatte, als er die Bewässerungsrohre verlegte. Timm Sandigmann würde wissen, wie man Beutelsend überfluten konnte.

„Dir ist jemand eingefallen. Wer ist es, Sam?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, auf jeden Fall nicht Herr Lotho! Jawohl, ich glaube, ich weiß, wer es getan hat, Herr Frodo, aber ich weiß jetzt noch nicht, was ich deswegen tun soll." Er gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich. „Ich könnte ihn verprügeln, nehm ich an, aber das habe ich schon mal gemacht. So, wie's aussieht, hat damit der ganze Ärger angefangen."

Und Sam wollte nicht mehr sagen; er wanderte schweigend, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und tief in Gedanken.


	8. Gnadenfrist

„Wir werden Zelte überall auf dem Feld aufstellen, mein Junge, und den Hauptpavillon um den Baum herum, damit wir Laternen in die Zweige hängen können. Was sagst du dazu?"

Bilbo war in einem Zustand freudiger Erregung. Erleichtert, ihn wieder bei guter Laune zu sehen, ließ sich Frodo willig über die Wiese ziehen und genoß das Vergnügen seines Onkels an den Vorbereitungen. Das Fest kam immer näher.

„Ich denke, wir sollten genau hier ein paar Stufen in die Böschung graben und ein Tor einsetzen – um die Wiese abzutrennen, weißt du – wir werden jedermann draußen halten müssen, während wir alles aufbauen, oder es wird ein Tollhaus." fuhr Bilbo fort.

Frodo sah seine Chance. „Lass Sam das machen... die Stufen und das Tor."

Bilbo räusperte sich lautstark. „Nun, Junge, fang nicht wieder damit an! Ich bin noch nicht über die Wasserflut weg, selbst wenn du's bist. Ich habe für längere Zeit genug von dem jungen Gamdschie."

„Bilbo, ich hab dir doch _gesagt..."_

„Ja, ja... du hast mir gesagt, du denkst, dass der Sohn des Müllers sich an dem Wasser zu schaffen gemacht hat... obwohl, warum er den ganzen Weg von Wasserau hier herauflatschen sollte, um in meinem Garten herum zu pfuschen, weiß ich auch nicht. Aber du kannst es nicht _beweisen_, Frodo! Bloß, weil Sam es dir gesagt hat..."

„Sam hat mir gar nichts gesagt! Sam wollte gar nicht davon reden! Ich habe die Geschichte von Bauer Kattun..." Frodo kämpfte um einen freundlichen Tonfall und darum, seine Stimme nicht zu erheben. „Sam hat Timm Sandigmann dabei erwischt, wie er die jungen Kattuns schikaniert hat, während ihre Eltern weg waren, und er hat Timm weggejagt. Kattun sagt, Timm sei entschlossen gewesen, es Sam irgendwie heim zu zahlen, und Beutelsend zu überfluten wäre genau die Art von Streich, die zu ihm passt. Bilbo, ehrlich... du könntest wenigstens selbst mit Bauer Kattun reden!"

In diesem Augenblick rollte ein Bauernkarren den Weg hinauf und kam vor Beutelsend zum Stehen. Sam lenkte, und der junge Jolly Kattun saß neben ihm. Bilbo stöhnte. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder?" wollte er wissen.

Sam sprang herunter und kam zu ihnen herüber. „Herr Bilbo... Herr, ich hab deinen Teppich zurückgebracht. Wir haben ihn saubergemacht, Herr, die Kattuns und ich. Ich wünschte, du würdest ihn dir ansehen."

Es war klar, dass sich Sam über seinen Empfang nicht sicher war. Seine Ohren waren rot vor Verlegenheit; er schaute Bilbo nicht ins Gesicht und schien in Wahrheit mit seinen Füßen zu reden. Bilbo starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann wich sein gereizter Gesichtsausdruck einem gewissen Mitgefühl.

„Also schön, Junge. Zeig mir, was du damit gemacht hast."

Sam und die Kattuns hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Teppich lag ordentlich im Wagen aufgerollt, sauber und weich, mit einem Geruch nach frischer Luft. Bilbo rollte ihn ein Stück weit auf und untersuchte ihn gründlich. Endlich lächelte er.

„Das ist _wundervoll, Sam. Ein bisschen verblasst vielleicht, aber er ist immerhin hundert Jahre alt, da muß man mit so etwas rechnen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ihn überhaupt sauber bekommst."_

Er nickte entschieden. „Würdest du ihn für mich ins Empfangszimmer legen, Sam? Zusammen mit deinem jungen Freund hier? Und dann kommst du zu mir. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, wenn du möchtest."

Und so arbeitete Sam wieder für Bilbo, obwohl seine genaue Stellung unklar war. Er teilte die Festwiese mit Seilen ab, setzte das Tor ein und hob die Stufen aus. Dann brachte er den Garten in Ordnung, der nach den Wochen der Vernachlässigung, die auf die schweren Regenfälle gefolgt waren, sehr ungepflegt aussah. Aber Bilbo rief ihn jeden Morgen herein und sagte ihm ganz genau, was an diesem Tag zu tun war; und es wurde nicht darüber gesprochen, ihn wieder zum Gärtner zu ernennen.

Ein paar Tage später traf Gandalf in Beutelsend ein, ein Rudel aufgeregter Hobbitkinder im Gefolge. Bilbo und mehrere Zwerge, die scheinbar angekommen waren, während Sam bei den Kattuns arbeitete, kamen heraus, um dem Zauberer beim Abladen seines Karrens zu helfen; Sam ließ seine Harke fallen und ging hinüber, um mit anzupacken. Aber Bilbo scheuchte ihn weg, und Sam kehrte mit dem Gefühl an seine Gartenarbeit zurück, er sei immer noch in Ungnade.

Selbst wenn das so sein mochte, er hatte bald etwas anderes, um darüber nachzudenken. Nach Gandalfs Ankunft war von Bilbo nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Frodo übernahm die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Fest, und Bilbo blieb drinnen in Beutelsend.

„Er ist viel zu eingenommen von diesem alten Zauberer, und da kommt nichts Gutes dabei heraus." sagte der Nachbar, der direkt neben den Gamdschies wohnte. Er lehnte sich in der Abenddämmerung über den Zaun, rauchte seine Pfeife und genoss ein bisschen Tratsch mit dem Ohm.

Der Ohm brummelte seine Zustimmung. „Ich denk grade an meinen Vetter Holman – der war vor mir Gärtner oben in Beutelsend – er hat gesagt, es wär dieser Zauberer gewesen, der Herrn Bilbo mit den Zwergen weggeschickt hat, vor vielen, vielen Jahren. Und nun ist der Zauberer wieder da, und ein Rudel Zwerge obendrein. Ich hoff' mal bloß, Herr Bilbo hat nicht vor, wieder fort zu gehn!"

Sam lag im Gras, drauf und dran, einzudösen... er hatte den ganzen Tag Botengänge gemacht und war völlig erledigt. Die Bemerkung des Ohms schreckte ihn auf und er rappelte sich hoch.

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass er gehen würde, oder, Ohm? Dass er wieder fort geht? Immerhin ist er einundelfzig, und er hat sich all die Jahre hier niedergelassen, und da ist Herr Frodo..."

Der Ohm beäugte ihn verdrießlich. „Nur noch ein Grund mehr, vielleicht. Könnte wieder rastlos werden, oder nicht? Und er muss sich keine Sorgen machen, dass die Sackheim-Beutlins Beutelsend übernehmen, wo doch jetzt Herr Frodo hier ist."

Dies machte nur allzu viel Sinn für Sams Seelenfrieden. Schon in seinen frühesten Erinnerungen war Herr Bilbo eine feste Größe in seiner Welt gewesen, ebenso wie der Hügel. Er konnte sich Beutelsend ohne ihn nicht vorstellen.

Er machte sich immer noch Sorgen darüber, während er am nächsten Morgen Pflöcke für die Küchenzelte in den Boden rammte. Einen Tag vor dem Fest würde eine ganze Anzahl Köche eintreffen.

Es war einfach die Art des Ohm, nach schlechten Nachrichten Ausschau zu halten, das war alles. Bilbo würde Beutelsend in seinem Alter nicht verlassen, wenn es nach dem Verstand ging. Sam hoffte, er würde es nicht tun. Einen freundlicheren und wohl gesinnteren Herrn als Herrn Bilbo konnte man nicht finden.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Her Bilbo ihm keineswegs so wohl gesinnt war, was die Flut anbetraf. Tatsächlich hatte sich Sam inzwischen der allgemeinen Meinung angeschlossen, die Überschwemmung sei seine eigene Schuld gewesen. Natürlich hatte er die Ventile nicht offen gelassen! Das war das Werk von Timm Sandigmann; er hätte sein Leben darauf verwettet.

Aber er hatte immerhin die Bewässerungsrohre eingebaut. Bauer Kattun hatte recht; besser, man hielt sich an die alten Methoden.

Endlich war der Tag des Festes da; Sam war wirklich ununterbrochen auf den Beinen und viel zu beschäftigt, um sich über Bilbos mögliche Abreise Sorgen zu machen. Bilbo und Frodo standen am Tor und begrüßten die Gäste und es war an Sam, auf der Festwiese für Ordnung zu sorgen. Da waren Köche und Kellner, Musiker und Gaukler, die vom entferntesten Ende des Auenlandes hergebracht worden waren. Alle waren mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten unterwegs und standen sich gegenseitig im Weg.

Sam stellte sicher, dass die Köche genug Wasser hatten und musste die Wasserträger davon abhalten, auf dem Weg zum Brunnen und wieder zurück die Blumen nieder zu trampeln.Er führte die Musiker ans nördliche Ende der Wiese, wo ein großes Stück zum Tanzen frei gelassen worden war und scheuchte ein paar wissbegierige Zwanziger von Gandalfs Karren weg, der mit Feuerwerk für den späteren Abend beladen war.

Endlich waren die Gäste alle drinnen; Bilbo fand ihn und schickte ihn gleich wieder los, um den Köchen zu sagen, dass es Zeit war, das Mittagessen zu servieren, den Musiker zu sagen, sie sollten einen Ländler anstimmen und den kleinen Pippin Tuk zu suchen, den seine Mutter irgendwie im Gedränge verloren hatte.

Er fand Pippin, wie er in den Bäumen des Festbaumes herumkletterte, die Hosentaschen voll mit Gandalfs kleinsten Knallfröschen, von denen er sorgfältig einen in jede Laterne steckte. Sam packte den kleinen Bösewicht am Kragen und schaffte ihn zu seiner Mutter zurück; dann ging er wieder zum Baum, überprüfte jede einzelne Laterne an den Zweigen und schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was Herr Bilbo wohl zu ihm gesagt haben würde, wenn die Knallfrösche beim Anzünden der Laternen losgegangen wären.

Als er damit fertig war, hatte er dringend eine Pause und etwas zu Trinken nötig. Er ließ sich dort nieder, wo er die Tänzer sehen konnte – er hatte nie selbst getanzt, aber er schaute gern zu. Er hatte sein Bier kaum ausgetrunken, als Frodo überaus gut gelaunt vorbeikam und ihn mitten unter die Tänzer schubste. Als er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand, hatte Rosie Kattun irgendwie ihre Arme um ihn gelegt, und er dachte, dann könnte er es genauso gut auch mal mit der Tanzerei versuchen.

Danach hätte er seine Verpflichtungen beinahe vergessen. Als der Tanz zu Ende ging, sah Rosie ein bisschen erhitzt aus, und er fand, er sollte ihr besser etwas zu Trinken holen. Als sie meinte, er müsse doch hungrig sein, erinnerte er sich, dass er seit dem Elf-Uhr-Imbiss nichts mehr im Magen gehabt hatte und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Abendessen.

Sie saßen immer noch an einem der Tische, und Sam dachte gerade, dass er nie begriffen hatte, was für eine gute Gesellschaft Rosie war und wie witzig er selbst sein konnte, als Bilbo aufstand, um seine Rede zu halten. Sam und Rosie lachten und klatschten mit den anderen, flüsterten miteinander bei seinem verwirrenden _„Ich mag weniger als die Hälfte von euch halb so gern, wie ihr es verdient" und fuhren vor Schreck beinahe aus der Haut, als Bilbo in einem blendenden Lichtblitz verschwand._

as brachte Sam mit einem Ruck zurück auf den Boden. Er wollte sofort hinüber nach Beutelsend rennen und versuchen, Bilbo zu finden. Aber Rosie war in Tränen ausgebrochen, und als er hinauf zum obersten Tisch schaute, saß Frodo immer noch da und sah kein bisschen beunruhigt aus. Also blieb Sam, wo er war, tätschelte Rosie den Rücken und murmelte tröstende Nichtigkeiten, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Als er dem erschreckten und entrüsteten Geschnatter um sich her lauschte, fing er an, die Sache komisch zu finden.

Scheinbar war Herr Bilbo wieder fort gegangen – und Herr Gandalf hatte etwas damit zu tun, wenn man nach dem Blitz urteilte! Aber Herr Frodo wirkte weder überrascht noch aufgeregt, nur ein wenig traurig, also musste es wohl so geplant gewesen sein. Herr Bilbo war auf der Suche nach neuen Abenteuern, und langsam begriff Sam, dass das spektakuläre Geburtstagsfest das Lebewohl des alten Hobbits für das Auenland gewesen war... ein letzter Scherz auf Kosten seiner nüchternen, gesetzten Bewohner.

Er fing an zu grinsen, als er die entrüstete Schicklichkeit sah, die überall um ihn herum zum Ausdruck gebracht wurde. Herr Bilbo hatte zuletzt gelacht, um so besser für ihn!

Dann dämmerte es ihm, dass er den alten Abenteurer wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen würde, und seine Fröhlichkeit schwand dahin. Er ließ den Kopf auf die Arme sinken und weinte wie ein Kind, und jetzt war Rosie an der Reihe, ihm den Rücken zu streicheln und ihm sanft zuzureden.


	9. Frodo ist der Herr

Es war vierzehn Tage her, dass Bilbo fortgegangen war. Die Festwiese war jetzt leer; das Gras war hier und da noch flachgedrückt, wo die Zelte gestanden hatten und an einer Stelle gab es einen schwarzen Brandfleck, wo ein paar Feuerwerkskörper das Gras entzündet hatten, bevor man sie schnell austrat. Die ausgebrannten Festlaternen waren aus den Zweigen des Baumes entfernt worden.

Die Jüngsten von Hobbingen vergnügten sich immer noch mit den Spielsachen, die Bilbo verteilt hatte, und ihre Eltern wurden nicht müde, über sein Verschwinden zu reden - _mit einem Blitz und einem Knall, genau am Ende seiner Rede!_

Und diese Erzählung würde sich noch den ganzen Winter halten, wie Sam mit einem erinnerungsseligen Grinsen dachte. Dieser Herr Gandalf war ein sauberer Spaßvogel, wenn er genügend Bier bekam.

Sam stand auf einer Leiter im Obstgarten und pflückte die späten Äpfel. Es tat ihm leid, dass der Zauberer nicht länger geblieben war. Herr Gandalf konnte wunderbare Geschichten erzählen, wenn man ihn in der richtigen Stimmung erwischte. Bei früheren Besuchen hatte er Sam ein paar davon erzählt, wenn er nach draußen kam, um seine Pfeife zu rauchen und Sam bei der Gartenarbeit fand. Genau so gut für wie Geschichten wie Herr Bilbo, so war Herr Gandalf.

Merry Brandybock war immer noch in Beutelsend. Gut, dass Herr Merry am Morgen nach dem Fest zur Stelle gewesen war, mit der ganzen Aufregung über Herrn Bilbos Abschiedsgeschenke! Die halbe Nachbarschaft hatte die Türschwelle belagert und nach Geschenken gezetert, und der arme Herr Frodo hatte alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt.

Sam trug seinen Sack mit Äpfeln die Leiter hinunter und leerte ihn in eine Kiste. Dann brachte er die Leiter zu einem anderen Baum und fing an, hinauf zu klettern.

Er war froh, dass Merry geblieben war. Er war von einer guten Art... so fröhlich, wie es zu seinem Namen passte, aber mit klarem Kopf, wenn es darauf ankam. Sam hoffte, er würde Herrn Frodo aufheitern. Herr Frodo war ihm seit dem Fest niedergedrückt vorgekommen, und auch rastlos, als würde ihm etwas Sorgen machen. Vermutlich vermisste er Herrn Bilbo. Sam vermisste den alten Hobbit selbst.

Das war das Schlimmste an der Überschwemmung gewesen – dass sich Herr Bilbo gegen ihn gewandt hatte. Herr Bilbo war... oh, er war wie ein Held für ihn gewesen, mit seinen Abenteuern, seinem Wissen über die Elben und allem. Und auf andere Weise war er ihm wie ein geliebter Großvater vorgekommen. Als Sam noch ein kleiner Bengel gewesen war, der hinter dem Ohm her durch den Garten rannte, erschien Bilbo immer neben ihm aus dem Nichts und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

„Du kommst jetzt einfach mal mit mir, mein Junge; ich hab ein bisschen Brot und Honig für dich in der Küche." Und über die Schulter, während er Sam wegführte: „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Meister Hamfast, ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Dann hatte Sam beinebaumelnd auf einem der großen Küchenstühle gesessen und den Honig von seiner Brotscheibe geleckt, während Herr Bilbo ihm Geschichten erzählte. Alte Geschichten von den Elben erzählte er oder manchmal etwas von seinen eigenen Abenteuern mit Smaug und den Zwergen, und von der Schlacht der Fünf Heere.

Sein Vater hatte Bilbo für ein Weltwunder gehalten, dass er Sam auch noch Lesen und Schreiben beibrachte. Nicht, dass dieser Einfall dem Ohm besonders gefiel! Es gab nicht viele junge Hobbits im Dorf, die Buchstaben kannten, aber Bilbo hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Sam es tat. Gerade jetzt war Sams größter Schatz das Buch mit alten Märchen, das er von Bilbo bekam, nachdem er bewiesen hatte, dass er jede Geschichte darin lesen konnte. Seine Freude an den Erzählungen wurde nicht im geringsten dadurch gemindert, dass er sie alle schon kannte.

Sams Hände waren schnell und sicher, während er die Äpfel pflückte und in seinen Sack steckte. Seit dem Fest war er damit im Rückstand.

Sam hatte es sich sehr zu Herzen genommen, als Bilbo sich gegen ihn wandte. Nicht nur, dass er seine Arbeit verloren hatte; es war vor allem, dass Herr Bilbo ihn für einen Lügner hielt, als er ihm sagte, er hätte die Ventile geschlossen. Dass Herr Bilbo dachte, er würde ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, das hatte ihm weh getan.

Nun ja, scheinbar war ihm vergeben worden, und man hatte ihn wieder in Dienst gestellt. Das war immerhin etwas. Sam wollte lieber in Beutelsend arbeiten als irgendwo anders, selbst wenn man ihm einen anderen Gärtner vor die Nase setzte. Er liebte Beutelsend und wollte es nie verlassen. Er seufzte. Jetzt war es nicht mehr zu ändern, aber er wünschte sich, er hätte nie etwas von Bewässerungsrohren gehört!

Er bewegte gerade wieder die Leiter und kaute dabei an einem Apfel, als Frodo ihm von der anderen Seite der Hecke aus zuwinkte.

„Heda, Sam! Mach eine Pause, ja? Ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Ist recht, Herr Frodo. Eine halbe Minute noch!"

Er nahm den Apfelsack von der Schulter und trocknete sich das verschwitzte Gesicht mit dem Tuch, das er um den Hals geknotet trug. Dann stopfte er das Tuch in die Hosentasche, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, bürstete sich ein paar Zweige ab und ging nach Frodo sehen.

Er fand ihn im Schatten der Weinlaube sitzend, zwei Krüge mit Bier auf der Bank neben sich. „Hier, Sam, du kannst wahrscheinlich etwas zu Trinken brauchen. Hörst du nicht mal zum Essen auf, alter Junge?"

Sam schluckte das Bier voller Dankbarkeit; er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie durstig er war. Er wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken und sagte: „Also, irgendwie bin ich im Rückstand, Herr Frodo, wegen dem Fest, weißt du? Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich ein paar Jungs anheuern kann, damit sie mir helfen, die Äpfel einzubringen? Ich glaube, dass ich sie nicht alle erwische, bevor sie herunterfallen – und sie kriegen Druckstellen und so was, wenn sie auf dem Boden landen."

„Ja natürlich, Sam. Hol dir so viel Hilfe, wie du brauchst. Bist du fertig mit diesem Krug? Komm, lass uns ein bisschen laufen."

Er legte Sam seinen Arm um die Schultern und sie schlenderten durch den Garten. Ein Rosenbusch blühte immer noch, der Jahreszeit zum Trotz, als wollte er die verlorene Zeit aufholen. Chrysanthemen wucherten in wilder Fülle am Wegesrand; struppige, kupferfarbene Blüten drängelten die kleineren weißen und gelben Blumenköpfe aus dem Weg auf der Suche nach Platz. Die Tomaten waren vom Gemüseacker verschwunden, aber es gab immer noch reihenweise Kohl und Pastinaken.

Frodo blieb am Gartenschuppen stehen und schaute durch die offene Tür hinein. Er war rein gefegt und peinlich sauber; die Werkzeuge hingen wohl geölt an Pflöcken, Blumentöpfe, Eimer und gläserne Schutzglocken standen säuberlich sortiert in den Regalen.

„Das sieht alles wirklich gut aus, Sam. Ich würde sagen, dein erstes Jahr in diesem Garten ist ein Erfolg gewesen."

Sam sah ihn schweigend an und Frodo seufzte, gegen den Schuppen gelehnt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Sam, es tut mir leid, dass Bilbo so auf die Überschwemmung reagiert hat. Ich war nicht seiner Meinung – das weißt du – und ich habe mich schlecht gefühlt deswegen. Ich habe mit Bauer Kattun geredet und er hat mir von dieser Sache mit Timm Sandigmann erzählt. Und ich habe Bilbo dazu gebracht, auch mit ihm zu reden, und endlich war er davon überzeugt, dass du keine Schuld hattest. Er dachte genau wie ich, dass es wahrscheinlich Timm gewesen ist, obwohl es schwer werden könnte, das zu beweisen.

Ich wollte, dass Bilbo es dir sagt, aber er hat es mir überlassen. Um ehrlich zu sein – ich denke, er hat sich geschämt. Er hat dich immer so sehr gemocht, seit du ein kleiner Junge warst... und dich dann so völlig falsch zu beurteilen!

Wie auch immer, Beutelsend gehört jetzt mir, und ich will es offiziell machen. Ich möchte, dass du als Gärtner zurückkommst, und du kannst dir selbst einen Gehilfen suchen, einen von den jungen Kattuns, oder wen immer du möchtest. Aber die Verantwortung trägst du, Sam."

Sam war von strahlender Freude erfüllt, und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Lächeln sei fast zu groß für sein Gesicht.

„Dank'schön, Herr Frodo." sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein.

„Herr Frodo - willst du, dass ich die Bewässerungsrohre rausreiße?" fragte er zögernd.

Frodo schaute überrascht. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Die Bewässerung war eine gute Idee, und es werden noch mehr Jahre kommen, in denen es nicht genug Regen gibt. Lass sie drin.

Sam... ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken soll. Es ist nicht nur, dass ich dir den Garten anvertrauen kann, es ist mehr als das. Es ist die Art, wie du Timm davon abgehalten hast, die Kattun-Kinder zu schikanieren... wie du hingegangen bist, um Bilbos Teppich sauber zu machen, selbst als er so ungerecht war zu dir..."

Er zuckte lächelnd die Achseln und begegnete Sams Blick.

„Du darfst dich niemals ändern." sagte er.

Sam dachte daran, wie freundschaftlich ihm Frodo das ganze Jahr über beigestanden hatte. Er hatte ihm als erster die Chance als Gärtner gegeben und er hatte ihm geglaubt, als niemand sonst es tat. Er erinnerte sich, wie Frodo in den Wasserauer Teich gewatet war, in Sichtweite der gesamten Meute vor dem _Grünen Drachen. Und nun war er wieder zum Gärtner ernannt worden, er hatte seinen Platz in der Welt, und es war Frodo, dem er das zu verdanken hatte._

Plötzlich wollte er mehr als alles andere irgendetwas für Frodo tun, ihm irgendwie zu Diensten sein. Wäre dies eines der alten Märchen gewesen, er wäre an Ort und Stelle niedergekniet und hätte ihm sein Schwert angeboten! Er lachte beinahe beim Gedanken an Frodos Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er sich jetzt plötzlich auf den Weg knien würde.

Na gut, er hatte kein Schwert... und ein Krieger war er genauso wenig, nur ein schlichter Hobbit. Ein Gärtner. Aber dennoch...

_Dennoch,_ dachte er, _von jetzt an bin ich sein Mann. Herr Frodo wird niemals ohne einen Freund sein müssen, solange Sam Gamdschie lebt._

ENDE


End file.
